


Run Away With Me Princess

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Confession, F/F, Kissing, Pirate You, Princess Hanamaru, Princess and Pirate, Romance, pirate and princess au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Under the night sky, the moon was their rendezvous as the Princess and her Pirate vowed to escape together.





	Run Away With Me Princess

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to look at the art you can see it here: https://yuki101shonada.tumblr.com/post/162014226720/run-away-with-me-princess-under-the-night-sky-the

The brilliant glare of the night sky illuminating the sight above Hanamaru took her breath away. It was at times like these she cherished greatly. Hanamaru loved to venture outside the confinements of her home and into the late night, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful sky. Realizing she was alone in the dark, Hanamaru breathed a sigh of relief.

 

  
Leaning onto the balcony, Hanamaru stared at the night sky, silently mulling over her thoughts. Life as a Princess was mundane. The difficult tasks Hanamaru accomplish were the least of her worries and she knew it wasn't going to get any easier. The stiffening atmosphere she was forced to endure bit at her like an animal. It was every girl's dream to be a Princess but Hanamaru wished for none of it. Unlike her, she simply wished for freedom.

 

  
Attending dance recitals, forced to endure long lectures from her private tutors, learning basic mannerisms, all of it was too much. The painful lessons that required her to play the role of the Princess were especially dreadful.

 

  
Pure torture, really.

 

  
Hanamaru wondered if girls her age had to do the things she did now, perhaps maybe complain about it. At times, Hanamaru wondered what her life would be like now, were she not a Princess and instead, a normal girl.

 

  
But those were all just childish dreams and Hanamaru knew it was foolish to think that she could be a normal girl. Perhaps her life would be different, were she not a Princess. Maybe then, she'd have a sense of freedom.

 

  
It was pointless to complain now. Maru turned her heel, retreating to her room.

 

"Princess."

 

  
Hanamaru flinched abruptly, footsteps clattering against the pavement, advancing toward her. She recognized that voice, that familiar voice she loved. Maru whipped her head back, meeting the Pirate's blue eyes.

 

  
"You-chan," Hanamaru called out, walking closer.

 

  
The sultry grin on the Pirates face, widened the closer Maru came. You pulled her close, touching Maru's back as she ran her finger down the hem of Hanamaru's dress. "I've missed you, Princess."

 

  
"I missed you too, You-chan!"

 

Hanamaru held You's body close, clutching her attire. Her laughter resonated throughout the night, yet it seemed restless.  
You pulled back, taking Hanamaru's hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

 

  
"May I have this dance?"

 

  
"Yes." Hanamaru giggled, nodding her head.

 

  
Underneath the starry sky illuminated by the moonlight, You took Maru's hand and began waltzing to a silent melody. The delicate sound of footsteps hitting the pavement reverberating in the night created a tranquil atmosphere. The serene glow of the moonlight illuminating You's features caused Hanamaru's breath to hitch.

 

  
"Princess, do you want to run away? With me?" You asked in a soft-spoken voice, squeezing the Princess's hand firmly.

 

  
"You-chan?" Hanamaru was puzzled by You's words, mainly the reason behind them. She didn't understand what You meant. But she didn't miss the sound of her beat pounding in her ears from You's words.

 

  
You swallowed, averting her gaze. The tips of her ear turned pink rapidly.

 

"You hate it here, right? So why don't you come with me? Life as a pirate isn't exactly easy, but with you, everything is. I find even the simplest things, beautiful whenever I'm with you. I love you, Princess, and if you feel the same with about me then please run away with me. It would make me the most happiest person in the world if you said yes."

 

You kissed Hanamaru's hand, blushing feverishly.

 

  
It was every girl's dream to become a Princess, yet Hanamaru wanted nothing more than to remain by You's side for the rest of her life. Because right at that moment, her Pirate came for her. No prince would ever come for her, just a brave Pirate who choose to take risks for her.

 

  
Hanamaru had no reason to refuse, not when she felt the same way toward You.

 

"Yes. Take me away."

 

  
No words could even begin to describe You's profound happiness as she whisked Hanamaru off her feet and leaned in for a kiss, holding Maru close. Hanamaru closed her eyes, melting in You's wonderful kiss that she knew she would love, forever.

 

* * *

 

  
And so Hanamaru waited.

 

  
Her silhouette lingered near the creeping shadows overseeing the Palace, the slight breeze billowed in the cold night. Her hazel strands swayed in the cool air, as the Princess' breathing filled the quiet night.

 

  
"Princess!" You shouted below Maru. "Jump down!"

 

"But…"

 

  
"It's fine! I'll catch you! I always do!" You's arms were spread open, expecting Maru's warmth.

 

  
"Alright." Hanamaru touched the dainty surface of the marble, climbing above the balcony, looking down in You's determined gaze. Then, Hanamaru leaped off the balcony and ended up in You's strong arms.

 

  
By then, both were laughing nonstop. Pulling Maru in a tight hug, You leaned closer, brushing her lips against Maru's. The soft kiss You gave was wonderful, so much Hanamaru wanted more. The overwhelming scent of salt struck Maru, but she smiled. She wasn't surprised at all. After all, You was a Pirate.

 

  
The Pirate who stole her heart and offered love in exchange. Hanamaru was swept off her feet, fitted easily into the clutches of You's slender arms.

 

The night was still young and this was this start of their journey.

 

  
"I've come to take away, Princess." You whispered, kissing Maru's cheek lovingly.  
Hanamaru smiled, wrapping her arms around You's neck.

 

  
"Take me away."

 

  
"Glady, my Princess." You grinned, happily.

 

  
In the blink of an eye, they vanished into the night. The window of Hanamaru's balcony flung open, the curtains billowing in the breeze.

 

In the far-out distance overhead, laughter rang beneath the full moon and into the night sky.


End file.
